


Rise Of The Guardians

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Happy Birthday Derek Hale [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Sterek, Christmas, Christmas Shopping, Fluff, Kids, M/M, Magic!Stiles, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Heeeey Der... who's your new freind?"</p><p>Derek didn't look up, he was too focused on making sure the baby didn't wobble over or run off</p><p>"I have no idea, somebody caught my scent and came looking for a fellow wolf," he hummed in a quiet, soothing voice</p><p>Not that Derek could see it, but Stiles' face scrunched in a look of pure and utter shock mixed with slight fear</p><p>Or</p><p>Day 5 of 12 Days Of Sterek includes a mall Santa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise Of The Guardians

Derek cracked his eyes open, wrinkling his nose slightly

Why, dear God, was he awake?

And then, he heard it, a familiar and distinct sound

The sound... of Taylor Swift...

"Stiles..." he grumbled in frustration, slowly getting up and rubbing his eyes as he slinked out of bed and stumbled down the stairs

Sure enough, the closer he got, the louder he became, and he yawned as he walked into the living room, quickly approaching Stiles, who was working on the necklaces again, although this time a little more sanely than the last time he had seen this

Although admittedly not by much

He still looked like death warmed over in Derek's opinion

"Hey," he said quietly, gently setting a hand on his shoulder

Stiles glanced up, blinking at him

"Are you using 'Shake It Off' to keep yourself awake?" he frowned disapprovingly

There was a moment where neither of them spoke and Derek heard it a bit more clearly

_'Cause the angels gonna play play play play play  
And the demons gonna hate hate hate hate hate  
And I'm just gonna shake shake shake shake shake  
Shake it off, shake it off_

"The Supernatural version?"

"It's a good song man..."

Derek just rolled his eyes, deciding he was too tired to deal with this and effortlessly picking up the other man

"H-Hey! Wait a second! What the hell Derek!?"

"We have to go BACK to the mall AGAIN tommorrow and I am NOT going late in the day because you wouldn't go to bed, he grumbled

"Come ooooon..."

"No, YOU come on," Derek insisted, punctuating his point by walking up the stairs a little faster

Stiles grumbled, but he was so exhausted that he didn't have the strength to argue and he even ended up dozing off a little on Derek's shoulder on their way up

"One of these days..." Derek sighed, gently pulling the door open to Stiles' room and gently setting him down in bed before starting to pull the blankets over him

"Der..." he mumbled in his sleep, catching Derek's attention and giving him reason to pause and stare at the other male

"Derek... Derek... don't... don't leave.." he mumbled in his sleep, squirming slightly and struggling to wake himself up

"Hey... Stiles hey," Derek frowned, giving him a slight shake and jumping slightly as the spark sprang up, panting quietly and staring at the end of the bed

"What.... what?" he mumbled groggily

"You were having a nightmare,"

He swallowed tensely, eyes already drooping again as he nodded his somewhat understanding and slowly curled back up in bed, gathering the blankets around him and inhaling deeply

"Thanks Der..."

Derek smiled slightly, standing up and grabbing an extra blanket from the dresser, draping it over Stiles and the mound of blankets he was already under

"Don't mention it,"

 

~+~

 

"Remind me again why we have to go to the mall for this?" Derek sighed as he combed his fingers through his hair and stared sadly down at Michone and Maggie

It was as if they KNEW what was about to happen...

He felt guilty

"Because we have too many people left to shop for," Stiles replied as he spit his tooth paste into the sink

"Unbelievably," Derek grunted back

"Well I have like... seven or eight, how many do you have?"

"Around the same,"

"Ok well out of about twenty that's not so bad,"

"For me maybe, what happened to all of those online things you did?" Derek replied with a frown

"I... it's working out! Look let's.. let's just hurry ok? The next few days are supposed to be raining so we need to get this done as quickly as possible,"

The only thing worse than going Christmas shopping in the rain, after all, was going Christmas shopping a week and a half before Christmas

"Uh-huh, don't forget your jacket,"

Stiles huffed, rolling his eyes as he rushed into his closet to get his clothes

"It's 74 degrees outside Derek, I do NOT need a jacket, and frankly this weather is giving me wiplash, one day it's freezing, the next day it's sweltering, the least it could do is make up it's mind,"

"Yeah well, I get the feeling the weather isn't going to do something that ... conscious,"

Stiles grumbled something under his breath but Derek ignored it, smirking to himself when he glanced up and noticed that Stiles was, in fact, wearing the jacket

 

~+~

 

"I need a break," Stiles groaned, rubbing his eyes in frustration

"How have we been at this for two hours and come away empty-handed?" Derek grumbled back

"The magic of Christmas shopping Der-bear," Stiles snorted back

Derek rolled his eyes but he had long since stopped trying to get Stiles to stop using that nickname and thus here they were

"I know what'll pick us up," Stiles mused suddenly as the elevator dinged and the doors slid open

"Surprise me," Derek sighed, following him out and onto the main level of the mall

"Ice cream!" Stiles beamed

Derek rolled his eyes again but he didn't argue

Ice cream DID have transformative properties sometimes

Or at the very least it would prevent them both from losing their minds for about ten more minutes

"What kind do you want?"

"Um... rocky road," he shrugged, glancing up and grimacing when he noticed that the ice cream stand was only a few feet away from the Santa area where there was a line of kids clear all the way to the bookstore waiting for their turn in line

Lovely...

"Cool, I'm getting cookies and cream, go see if there's a chair or something we can sit in ok?"

Derek just nodded numbly and started searching out a place

He couldn't lie, he was distracted by the going-ons over at the Santa area

He had never been a fan of the mall Santa thing, hell he used to be one of those kids who got scared during his turn and cried

It was unbecoming of a werewolf, or atleast he always thought it was, Laura and Cora used to give him dirty looks and his father always thought it was kind of funny

But...

But his mother was different

Talia Hale understood everyone and everything and always treated every little concern, each teeny tiny little thing, as if it meant the very world to someone

Every year they went to see that mall Santa- until Cora was about ten

And every year Derek felt uneasy about it, he stopped crying by the time he turned eleven but that was also when he stopped sitting in Santa's lap so it sort of evened out he supposed

And yet every year, Talia stood beside him wispering encouragements and giving him tight hugs and when he cried she'd wipe his tears away and never once make Derek feel small or stupid for it

And he was greatfull for that

More so than he could ever say

Just as he had found a place to settle- a small couch in the lounge area- he heard the sound of a quiet grumbling and looked down, heart leaping slightly when he looked down and saw a small child- probably about a year old, give or take a bit- toddling towards him

"Oh hey, where did you come from?" he asked with concern, immediately neeling down and offering his hands out to her

The baby stumbled a few more steps before coming to a stilted halt and wobbling on her feet, Derek's arms out and at the ready should she tip over backwards, but luckily she steadied herself and reached out, wrapping one of her little hands around his thumb and holding on tight

As soon as he inhaled he caught the familiar scent of wolves and all the peices fell into place

For whatever reason she had broken loose from her guardian and the first thing she did was seek out the scent of another wolf- AKA: Derek's

The little girl made a squeaky noise and lifted her other hand, so, Derek assumed, she probably wanted to balance herself with that one too, and he offered his second hand up to her, but to his surprise, instead of latching on like she had done the first time, this time she carefully moved her hand forward until it tapped against his

"High-five?" he laughed, a bright, broad smile splitting across his face as the dark-haired little girl started to giggle around her pacifier

"High-five!" he insisted again, holding his hand out a bit higher this time and watching gleefully as she raised her hand to tap against his again

"Where on earth did you come from little one?" he cooed, reaching out gently with his free hand- one still occupied with her little fingers curled around it like an anchor- and wrapped it around her back, carefull to avoid actually touching her as he herded her a little bit closer

He never wanted to take a risk in touching someone else's child, some people were very sensitive about that, especially werewolves, if his scent got on her it might cause trouble for whoever is looking after her, or worse start something up between packs

Although it was a little redundant since she was still holding his hand but still...

"Heeeey Der... who's your new freind?"

Derek didn't look up, he was too focused on making sure the baby didn't wobble over or run off

"I have no idea, somebody caught my scent and came looking for a fellow wolf," he hummed in a quiet, soothing voice

Not that Derek could see it, but Stiles' face scrunched in a look of pure and utter shock mixed with slight fear

Soon, however, it was replaced with delight

"Well... what do we do with her?" Stiles asked curiously, tilting his head to the side

"We wait until her pack comes back for her," he hummed back

"So we just... sit here in the mean time?"

"Pretty much,"

"Huh..." Stiles mumbled, staring down at the two of them

"Hey, high-five?" Derek grinned, holding his hand up

The baby smiled around her pacifier and gently tapped his hand

"Oh God that's cute," Stiles beamed

"Somebody's just adorable isn't she?" Derek cooed, voice high and adoring

Stiles wasn't sure what exactly to make of it honestly but it was sort of unreasonably cute

"Want a bite of your ice cream big guy?" Stiles snickered

Derek tilted his head back, opening his mouth and raising an eyebrow

Stiles laughed, setting the cups on the small table beside them and putting a spoon of rocky road in Derek's mouth

"Thanks," the werewolf mumbled around the treat, smiling back down at the baby as she stared up at him with wide, curious eyes

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eat that in front of you..." Derek said with a sudden wave of guilt

"Der, I don't think she blames you for it," Stiles laughed, sitting down next to him and holding his hand up

As if on cue the little girl grinned and high-fived him with a bit of hesitance

"Ahhh look!! She just high-fived me!" Stiles cried

"Seems to be going through that phase," Derek teased

"Annalise!!!" they heard, looking up and seeing a frantic looking woman rushing towards them

"Annalise there you are!!" she cried, bending down and swooping the baby away from Derek, who, honestly, looked a little bit dejected about it

"I am SO so sorry, I don't know what happened, I had her hand one minute and then the next she was gone, thank you so much for looking after her," she said in a rush of releif

"It's really no problem, she's adorable," Derek replied with a small smile as he stood up, wiping his hands off on his pants and smiling at the baby- Annalise- as she stared at him

"Still I-"

"Really, don't worry about it, she found me and how could I say no to that wittle face?" he cooed with a laugh

Annalise's eyes crinkled in amusement and Derek beamed at her

"Still... it's just so nice knowing there are other... you know... in the area who can help if something like this happens,"

Derek nodded politely, watching Annalise's mother bounce her around soothingly- though he had a feeling it was more to comfort her than it was to comfort the baby

"Thank you, thank you really," she said one last time before turning on her heel and heading back to the line to wait on Santa

Derek exhaled slowly, looking over at the couch and frowning when he saw it was occupied, now the only free space left was a single arm chair...

"That was precious," Stiles grinned, seemingly not bothered by the problem as he picked up the cups of ice cream and waltzed over to the chair

"She really was,"

"Not just her, you," Stiles snickered, nudging Derek to sit down in the arm chair and sitting in his lap

"This ok?" he asked instinctively

Derek swallowed, trying not to turn red, and nodding shyly

"You're really great with kids, you know that?"

Derek just shrugged, grabbing his cup of ice cream

"I grew up with a bunch of them, I should be mildly good with them,"

"You're great!" Stiles insisted, licking all over his cookies and cream cone and pausing

"You um.... ever think about having any?"

Derek was quiet for a moment, taking a bite of his rocky road

"Yeah... alot actually,"

"You think about it alot or you want to have alot?"

"Both?" Derek shrugged

Stiles was quiet for a moment, letting that sink in and nodding to himself

It made sense really, considering pack and family and Derek's past experience with both, ofcourse he would want a bunch of kids, why wouldn't he?

"And you?" he asked after a moment

Stiles jumped slightly, turning red and licking at his cone

"Yeah... yeah I do,"

"You do... want them or think about them?"

"Both... I .... I'd love to have a big family too someday," he said quietly

"Yeah?"

"Yeah..."

They were both quiet for a moment before Derek leaned back a little, smiling slightly

"For the record, I think you'll be good at it,"

"Wah... really?"

"Yeah, I've seen how you are with kids, you handle them better than adults, that has to speak for something," he teased

Stiles snorted, taking a bite out of his ice cream

"Oh I'm a regular Jack Frost,"

Derek tilted his head, eyebrows raised in confusion as Stiles rolled his eyes

"Yeah, ok, we've gotta get you to watch Rise Of The Guardians my freind,"

"Whatever you say," Derek replied with an eye roll

And just to taunt him, Stiles rolled his eyes too, much more mockingly ofcourse

"Well for the record I think you'll be good with them too," Derek said after a beat

"You really think so?"

"Ofcourse,"

"Thanks," he mused, glancing over his shoulder at the line of kids surrounding Santa and grinning at them

Derek copied him, catching his eyes before staring back at the line of kids

The memories rushed through his head of his mother and his family and his horrible experiences and for a breif moment he thought about a future where he could be in his mother's place, where he could have children of his own to take there and complain about the lines and comfort anyone who cries because maybe being so close to a stranger is a little intimidating

He pressed his lips a little tighter, willing himself to look away

"Really.... thanks, I just hope you're right,"

Stiles smiled softly, leaning a little closer to him

"I'm always right,"

 

~+~

 

"You REALLY think we can find something in a toy store?" Derek asked skeptically

"Well yeah, I mean.. video games, electronic stuff, collectibles, it isn't all legos and Barbies, not that there's anything WRONG with adults liking legos and Barbies though,"

"Alright, alright, point taken," Derek agreed, looking over at the wall of video games across from them

"I guess we should start there... recommend me some games,"

"Alright, for what kind of player?"

Derek's eyes narrowed a little and he pressed his lips tightly together

"For a .. video game player...?"

Stiles took a breath, scrunching his face up

"Ok... so it might be better if you don't buy someone a video game unless you actually PLAY video games, like that rule about not buying booze unless you drink,"

"I've never heard that rule,"

"Well it's a thing, let's go look at .. something else..."

"Right..." Derek muttered, pausing when he heard a shout of "Derek! Stiles!" and glancing behind him

"Mason, hey!" Stiles shouted with a wave as the human jogged up to them

"You guys out Christmas shopping?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah... I'm shopping for my little cousins, my mom and I have a deal, she shops for the adults, I shop for the kids, it's a win/win,"

"Oh that sounds like a great plan,"

Mason was quiet for about half a second before smirking and snapping his fingers

"You know actually, I need to get this Monster High doll for my little cousin, unfortunately the new ones are all the way up on that top shelf over there and .. I'm too short and uncoordinated to get to it..."

"I'll get it, wich one is it?" Derek volunteered immediately

"The mermaid, it's new," Mason replied with a small grin

Obediently, Derek nodded and walked off towards the shelf of dolls in question

"Can he hear us from here?" Mason breathed, keeping his mouth as still as possible

"Um... I think so but I don't think he's paying attention to us... why?" Stiles frowned

"Because I have GOT to know what you got for him," Mason beamed excitedly

Stiles cringed, looking at the floor

"Yeaaaaah.... about that..."

"Oh no..."

"Oh yeah... I have no idea, I mean I don't even have HALF of an idea, it's pretty tragic to be honest,"

The human frowned, thinking about that for a moment before tapping his chin and glancing up

"You know, my grandmother is like that, really hard to shop for, never gives any indication of what she wants or anything, so you know how we figure it out every year?"

"Truth serum?"

"No but wouldn't that be cool? Um.. no, no, see all the kids write their lists to Santa right? So we just get Granny to write one with them, and sure some of it is just sarcastic quips but there's always a couple of things on there that she's being honest about and we can usually decipher those," he explained

Unfortunately, before Stiles could answer, Derek drew their attention towards him from a few yards away

"Wich mermaid!?" he shouted, clinging to the shelves as he tried not to fall over- to be fair only five-year-olds think it's really smart to stand on your tiptoes on the very edge of the bottom shelf so...-

"The blue one!" Mason shouted back, watching as Derek went back to the search

"So you really think that'll work on Derek?"

"Well yeah, if you can find some kids for him to work with,"

Stiles nodded slowly, thinking about the slew of kids that always seemed to be around in one way or another...

"Got it, thanks Mason!"

"No problem, I just hope you get something really great and special,"

"Wich blue one!?" Derek shouted from the shelves

Admittedly, Stiles DID feel a little bad for him, but secret conversations needed to be kept secret and all that so...

"The non-evil one!"

That one was well worth the glare he was getting from Derek- for sure

 

~+~

 

"Ugh, I have to get something to drink before I die of thirst, do you want something?" Stiles asked dramatically as he leaned against the nearest wall

"Not really," Derek replied with a shrug

"Wanna share my Coke?"

He gave a small nod and the spark winked at him, heading towards the coke machine

Derek didn't even get the chance to follow him, however, as a second later he heard a loud "Hey!" from behind him and startled, turning around

"Malia! What are you doing here!?"

"Shopping, what else?" she shrugged back

"Well.. thanks for the stroke," he sighed

"I don't think werewolves can have strokes..."

He inhaled, resisting the urge to roll his eyes and just nodded slowly

"What do you need Malia?"

"It's not what I need, it's what you need,"

"What do you mean?" he frowned

"You have no idea what to get for Stiles do you?" she asked

His eyes narrowed and he huffed in frustration

Unfortunately not...

"I thought not,"

"Do you have any ideas?" he asked hopefully

"Not at all,"

Derek really and truly felt like face-palming at this point

"BUT, I bet I know somebody who does," she said with a smirk

"Scott?"

She gave a slow nod, grinning from ear to ear

"He doesn't know, I tried hinting around already,"

"Then be blunt, look, try getting him something that he's wanted for a long time, something he used to want as a kid but he could never get, it'll be cute and sentimental and all that crap," she suggested

Derek blinked, biting his lip

"I can't believe I'm saying this but that's actually a pretty good idea.."

"I thought as much, Scott is on lunch break right now, I'd use that information wisely if I were you,"

Derek pulled out his phone, not even going to bother with asking Malia the plethora of questions he really should be asking right now

He had a mission to complete


End file.
